


bound to you

by 4nagitos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Supernatural Elements, hyuck and jisung demon babies uwu, it’s sweet at the end i promise, lapslock, that summoning was a literal keyboard smash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4nagitos/pseuds/4nagitos
Summary: “johnny, i’m saying this as your friend, you need to get laid.”sorry i suck at summaries please enjoy anyways :D
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	bound to you

**Author's Note:**

> hihi!! this is my first fic, and first smut, please be nice :]

* * *

johnny lead a normal life. he had friends, he went to school. the only problem was, he started to get lonely. unlike most of his friends, he didn’t have a significant other. 

johnny started to change. he became moody and started to snap at his friends. jaehyun, his best friend since childhood, immediately knew what was wrong.

“johnny, i’m saying this as your friend, you need to get laid.” when johnny heard that, he nearly spat out his coffee.

“jae, what the fuck? i don’t need anything of the sort.”

jaehyun gave him a concerned smile “johnny,you’ve been more stressed lately and you’re having mood swings. last time this happened, you were in a breakup. you need to relieve some of that stress! ah wait, i have an idea...”

that day, johnny couldn’t stop thinking about jaehyun’s ridiculous idea. summon a sex demon? no way. there’s no way that could be legit. the whole 

day,johnny was thinking about it.

when he got back to his apartment that evening, johnny immediately went to his laptop and started to research. after tons of research, johnny found that the sex demon thing was rather common, and many people did it. well, it wouldn’t hurt to try? johnny went to his living room and started to prepare for the ritual.

after everything, he lit the candles and began to chant, “jaka surea lio hin lial hup ja ke li ji”

after thirteen rounds of chanting, nothing happened. johnny sighed. i guess this is just more of jaehyun’s bullshit. 

as johnny was brushing his teeth, he heard a bang come from the living room. he quickly rinsed his mouth and ran out. 

the sight made his jaw drop and blood rush south.

an incredibly gorgeous man lay on his couch, naked as the day he was born. this man had nothing but a pair of small black horns on his head, and glasses perched on the tip of his nose. 

johnny spluttered, flustered by the delicious sight before his eyes. “w-who are you?”

when the man licked his lips, a forked pink tongue was exposed. johnny gulped. he wondered how that would feel somewhere else. 

“i’m ten! you summoned me from that shithole called hell. thanks for bringing me out...” ten’s eyes ran down the length of johnny’s body. the pink tongue that plagued johnny came out again, wetting ten’s bottom lip. “what could i ever do to thank you...” ten eyed johnny like a predator would eye its prey. 

johnny gulped again. by now, the fiend in his sweatpants was half hard, and he could feel it twitch in interest. ten’s eyes flickered down. “your friend here looks happy to see me!” ten smirked at the flush that ran down johnny’s face and neck. he stalked forward to johnny, watching johnny’s chest rise and fall that much faster. 

soon, ten was flush against johnny, he looked up at him. johnny looked absolutely beautiful, forehead sweaty and cheeks flushed pink. ten was starting to get a little hot and bothered. 

ten sunk to his knees and looked up at johnny through his thick lashes, batting them playfully. johnny let out a shaky breath. “d-damn...” johnny said breathily.

ten whispered, “ let me be good for you...daddy” 

“oh fuck...” johnny could only muster the energy to say as he watched ten pull down his sweatpants and boxers with his teeth, letting his angry red dick spring out. 

when ten saw johnny’s dick, his mouth started to water. it was huge! ten couldn’t wait to get it inside his mouth, immediately pulling johnny’s hips closer and taking his dick into his mouth.

ten gave kittenish licks around the head teasingly, making johnny moan in pleasure at the feeling of two tongue tips on his dick, before taking the whole thing into his mouth, nose hitting johnny’s pelvic bone. he moaned around the heavy dick in his mouth, causing the man attached to it to also let out a groan. 

ten began to hollow his cheeks and he sucked hard. johnny bucked up, causing ten to choke a little. “sorry..” johnny panted. ten couldn’t reply around johnny, and just continued to relax his throat, allowing johnny to fuck into his throat. 

johnny thrusted into the wet heat. he hasn’t felt this for so long,he was already embarrassingly close to his peak. he knew if ten continued his ministrations, he wouldn’t last long.

soon johnny let out a loud groan, “i’m coming!” ten pulled back, making johnny whine. “no johnny, we’re not done yet. after all, you haven’t fucked me yet!” ten pouted. johnny’s dick was painfully hard, but he couldn’t argue as he also wanted to feel ten wrapped around his cock. “bed-bedroom” johnny gasped, unable to form proper sentences with how far gone he was. ten smirked, “lead the way...daddy.”

once they reached the bedroom, ten pulled johnny onto the bed, crashing their lips together in a sloppy, desperate lip lock, tongues battling for dominance.

ten pulled away from the kiss, and gasped for air he didn’t need. 

“fuck..me....” he panted, desperately clawing at johnny’s chest. 

“okay, okay,, hold on” johnny replied, getting the lube from the bedside drawer. 

ten gasped out,” no need...my body does that all by itself...” johnny was curious after that statement and ran his fingers over ten’s twitching hole. sure enough, there was wet slick that coated johnny’s fingers. johnny groaned, that was so hot!! ten whined, a signal for him to stop teasing. 

“eager aren’t we?” johnny teased, only to get a whimper from ten as a response. “hurry up!!” ten urged. finally, ten felt the sweet feeling of johnny’s thick fingers exploring his insides. they curled up, making ten see stars. “right there!!” he cried out. when four of johnny’s fingers were thrusting in ten’s tight wet heat, ten couldn’t take it. “fuck me nowww!!” he pleaded, tears forming in his wide eyes.

johnny couldn’t resist ten’s beautiful pleas, quickly lining himself up with ten’s hole and pushing inside. they both moaned in unison, the pleasurable feelings overwhelming their bodies. johnny started to fuck into ten, at first he went slowly, but after ten started to grind down on johnny’s cock, he started to roughly thrust into ten. every thrust of johnny’s dick hit all the right spots in ten, his sweet spot getting roughly abused every time. “ahh..daddy..” ten whined. 

the nickname spurred something in johnny, and made him growl, before muttering,” you’re daddy’s good slut, taking my cock so well.” ten moaned at the words. 

soon, they were both close to their end. johnny came first, shooting thick ropes of white into ten, filling him up. ten moaned at the sensation, before begging,” daddy..please touch my horns..” johnny was curious at the request, gripping ten’s horns. as soon as he did that, ten screamed, and painted his stomach white. 

afterwards, johnny cleaned ten up and they cuddled on the bed. “so, you going back to hell?” johnny asked. 

“nope, after all, you summoned me, so i’m yours now. i’m bound to you forever.” ten smiled and pressed his face into johnny’s sides. johnny was pleasantly surprised, but inside, his heart felt warm. he finally had someone to call his own. that someone might be a demon, but johnny didn’t mind. he was looking forward to all the days to come with the adorable, bratty incubus. johnny silently thanked jaehyun for his no longer ridiculous, more like amazing idea

6 years later, when johnny and ten’s sons donghyuck and jisung were born, with fluffy hair and black horns, asked their fathers how they met, ten and johnny shared a secret smile. some things were for their minds only. 




**Author's Note:**

> so please drop a comment, tell me what i could improve on :> hope you liked it uwu


End file.
